Guide:Negabandit's Strategies On How To Kill The Super Spy
Sick of those pesky Super Spies? Tired of being killed over and over by him/her? Well, follow this walkthrough and learn just how you would go about kicking the spy's ass! This guide mainly focuses on stealth, hiding, and when to strike, but also dives into some other advanced tactics and tricks as well. Read on! Whilst each tactic may or may not work, it's important to remember that using your own common sense and putting a little thought into each situation will get you further than just sticking to one plan; As it would seem being an adaptable player is a key feature to being a good player. Now, furthermore, here are a few of the tactics you could use: Vile and Violent Tactics (Assault Rifles/SMGs/MGs) For use in situations where stealth is just not an option, or your hopes of a stealthy team have gone down the proverbial drain. Pounce and Claw Whilst this is not the best tactic, it is still a fairly decent plan to follow for those whom may be new to the game or the spy hunter game-mode. First wait until the Spy begins to upload the intel at the designated point, Then quickly tell your fellow team mates to hide near the spy, but remember it's important to remain undetected; Now wait for a few moments and JUMP out of your hiding spots and fire on the spy, once more you must remember that the spy can cancel uploading the intel at any given moment and may fire back on you if you're unlucky; You should remain behind cover and don't expose too much of yourself at any one time for this to be as successful as it can be. Reminder: This tactic was developed under the impression that you have more than six team mates, any less than this and you may find it hard to take the spy out without being shot at or worse, killed. A full 16 player room works best for this particular strategy. Alternative: '''If you happen to be playing in a map with roofs, why not just ambush the Spy from above? Hit, Blitz and Repeat The first thing you want to do is assemble your team and move to some hiding spots around the spy, when he is uploading the intel, quickly intelrm your team to fire out at the spy and then to sprint to a new hiding location. Only fire for a few moments before moving to a new spot as the spy is very powerful and can kill you rather quickly. Now pop out again and shoot once more. This should aggravate the spy and now he will probably move to inspect his surroundings this isn't certain however, if he doesn't budge; continue this tactic until he does and then continue. If the spy is getting to close to your squad and is converging rapidly on your position, bail and run for it but use strategic cover to protect yourself. If you sprint and move quickly, he may not find you this time. Now wait until he returns to the uploading object and begins to upload again, and once more repeat the Hit, Blitz and Repeat strategy. But should he not follow you after you have popped out and unloaded a few clips into his body then continue the process of Shooting, Running, Hiding and then Repeat. The Big Guns While the Super Spy has a dangerous death machine, you have guns too. If most players in the room have machine guns, why not fill the spy up with lead? While the Super Spy can and will fight back, he can't shoot all of you at one time (unless you`re right next to each other). After a few minutes, the SS should be dead or near death. Stealthy and Sneaky Tactics (Snipers) Favorable strategies amongst many as these are the most likely to help you succeed, but this is once more not certain. Use logic and think about what your doing before you choose one of these, as they might not be acceptable for your current predicament. BOOM! Headshot As cliche as this title sounds, it's also one of the most effective. Now lets begin by telling everyone on your side to equip their sniper rifles or to change their weapon type to a weapon that might be used at long range; Be considerate of those who don't have a sniper or a rifle, after all -- Everyone has their own playing style. Once a player has all five (formerly three) briefcases of intel he or she will become the Superspy. Now, move your squad into position and hide or take cover around or near the Spy's objective and wait until he comes up to the object and begins to upload. Quickly! Tell everyone to aim at the head and when everyone has the spy in their scopes, fire away! This will deal massive damage and most likely kill the spy ( because it porbably will do more than 1000 damage ) if he or she is inexperienced or unaware of your positions. '''Reminder: The tactic works best for people who have sniper rifles or long ranged weaponry. The L96A1 has massive stopping power and can take down moving targets with ease, and the M24 is and extremely accurate piece of equipment. Alternatively, you can choose the semi-auto snipers, the SR25 or MSG-90 for rapid-fire solutions. Just Snipe Em'! Like the title suggests, just get everyone to have a medium-long range weapon, usually with a scope. Once one person spots the Super Spy, he or she should tell everyone else the Super Spy's position. In Waverider and maybe Snow Valley is easier, because of the many sniping spots. But, eventually the lucky guy will have the kill. (Mechanical Voice: HEADSHOT) The Sharp and the Pointy (Melee) A quick look at some ways you can take the spy out by using the only thing that wont run out of ammo unless you drop it, your melee weapon! Super Fail~! Before the Super Spy has actually arrived, hide in a location near where the spies are battling it out. When finally a player is victiorious and becomes the Super Spy, make sure you are hidden off screen during the cutscene so he can't see you. As soon as you can move again, rush out and knife him right in the head. If timed perfectly, the Super Spy will die before having to unleash his heavy artillery on you, i.e switchout out to his Rocket Launcher (because if you're fast enough, he won't have time to switch weapons, and the minigun has a slow startup rate, giving you enough time to surprise him. Go for the Throat! As the name would suggest, when and if your team has died, you alone can still kill the Superspy; even though it may be hard to do but it's not impossible. You should wait until the spy has begun to upload the Intel, when he has his back turned, sprint over to him and swipe or stab him with your knife. This will result in a one-hit-kill however this depends on the area of which you stab or swipe him on. This will obviously kill the spy, winning you and your team the match. Alternatively, if the super spy is standing in one place firing out of a window, doorway etc, sneak up behind him and do a stab/slice to the head. Note: due to the recent patch in April 2009 the superspy can withstand more melee attacks so do it with caution Guard the Door! In Snow Valley or any other map with and under and above ground level, if the Super Spy is underground and wants to go above ground, why not wait at one of the doors to the underground tunnels. You never know if the Super Spy is going to come up this exit or another exit. When he/she tries to open the door, why not try one shot to the head? It most likely works unless the Super Spy knows your there, if he/she does, run for your life!!! Rockets and Explosives/Grenades If you love to play with explosives, you may want to try these. LAW'D As the name suggests, tell your team to buy the LAW. Once there is a Super Spy, hide near the objective. Once he starts uploading, pop out and KA-BLAMSKI! With those LAWs you should be able to kill him. Note that you need 6 or more people or else you might be killed. Fire in the Hole! AS the name it suggests you need grenades-exploding grenades. Follow the steps above. While the spy is uploading, throw the grenade (don't just throw at the spy, throw it somewhere near him in case he tries to run...). BOOM! That should kill him. But you may need 6 or more people to pull this trick off. I'M BLIND!!! The easiest and most effective way to kill a superspy, is to flash grenade him. This works no matter how big the team is. First, make sure you are at about medium range so you dont flash your self. Then, throw the flash grenade near the superspy. He will be blinded for about 3-4 seconds, this is your oppurtunity to knife or shoot him! If you have more then one, use them all. It makes it 99% sure that you will kill him if you have a whole team with flash nades, and can keep throwing them at the super spy, because when your teammate throws a flash grenade right next to you, you don't get blinded unless there is friendly fire. Use this to your advantage, and kill the Superspy! Beware though, some Superspies may start shooting at everything while blinded and you may be cut down by the barrage of bullets or burned to death or blown to bits if the Superspy decides to go "spray n pray." Miners Kinda easy, have someone plant mines around the upload point and then have some other people be near it (not too close) so that if the Super Spy blows up the mines or survives. You could use more than one person, making 6-8 mines... up to 540-720 Damage. Not the smartest, because usually the Super Spy will wait until there are not a lot of people left, leaving the Super Spy to just shoot the mines and then upload. Better Mining: 1: Hide Miner, plant mines in a exclusive area where it is not easily trampled on by other enemies, stack them up till you have 9 (which is a instant kill to a ss), in a area where the explosion can hurt a large area. Hide or tell a friend to hide with your mines, then somehow lure the SS to your exclusive area (where SS cannot see mines in point blank) without getting missled (which can cause your mines to go bye bye). When he is close, and for sure in range of the explosion, pounce at him and shoot at your own mines. Killing your self and the SS, gaining alot of EXP and GP, also alotta LOLS. (Don't do this when you're the only one left, as the mines will kill you first and the SS will win.) 2: Mine Shot, plant them in a very exclusive area near the Uploader, then when you have 9 (which kills SS), either put em in the dirt the uploader makes or all right next to the uploader. Hide, then when SS is uploading, shoot the mines, or when you're dead and you were able to put mines in the dirt (without ss knowing) you can still kill the SS and win big Lols. (Better Mining part from player NotQuiteSane) COUGH COUGH!! Have some people armed with either M23F Incendiary or G7A Gas grenades and have some teammates lure the super spy into a trap full of nades and he'll die very quickly from the attack. This works very well, especially when at least five players are armed with incendiary grenades. There's a good chance that someone will die in the process, but it won`t be in vain! Be wary though, as Super Spies have high gas resistance and only take 1 damage from G7A Gas grenades every second they`re in the cloud. Specialists, Locked and Loaded! If you happen to have a spec, give these strategies a try. Nice Nade!! The M32 can kill the super spy in 4-6 direct hits. Use that to your advantage. M134 Minigun vs M134 Minigun The SS's minigun has a lot of ammo and does relatively low damage, while the Spec minigun has a lower amount of ammo and does a much higher amount of damage. With the support of you allies, use your weapons to your advantage. Coordinates Recieved: Airstrike Inbound! Specialists can find this useful: the Airstrike Designator. Both Napalm and LGB would work. Whenever the Spy is in one spot, call in the jets to blow up the target. Claymore's Might The Claymore plus a few mines can do some heavy damage. Why don't you try it on the Super Spy? AHHH! THE BURN!! Use the Flamethrower and M32 Incendiary. Make sure the SS feels it. Various Tips and Other Tricks (Other) A few more aces that you can conveniently store up your sleeve for when things just aren't working out -- Other players are welcomed to add their thoughts and tips to this section too! Upload camp Get at least 6 players, and camp with shotguns near the upload station. This will heavily damage if not kill the super spy! Splash Damage Suicide Whilst this may not kill him, or be the most useful tactic it is still reasonable if you have members left on your team, don't try this if your the last one standing. Run up to the spy whilst he has his rocket launcher out and get as close as you can, when he fires it will hit you; killing you, but the splash damage will carry over on himself -- This may not be enough to kill the spy, but it will defiantly do some damage! Also, You could try going up to the super spy and LAW him first. Then he might actually kill himself when he rocket launches you. But this may not work due to him having a HMG which can kill you. Down the Well! Even if you can't actually push the spy down into a well, you can push him off great heights and as we all know; even the Superspy cannot survive a ten-story drop. This is a viable tactic but will only work if he or she is unaware of the location, most players know the limited amount of maps off by heart now, so this may not be the best trick in the book, but once again it's still viable if you can pull it off. CHARGE! Note that this is totally stupid: Charge at the spy, firing your weapon. If you aim well, you should be able to damage or kill them. If not, you will get killed by him. Note: This takes for 10 or more people to pull this off. But you should not do this. Why? Because this is the risk of getting killed. NOOBS! Just camp and die! Easy Single Attack Kill I (Radicalace) have found this the easiest way to kill the superspy. You can do this whether you have a whole team, or if you are the last man standing. Usually, the Superspy doesn't start uploading until there is only 1-3 people left, so if you want to go for drama (i do=P) hide until you are the last one left, then use this strategy. The main idea is simple. If the superspy's health has been lowered a fair amount (if you are the last person left, this is usually true) then a headshot with basically any sniper rifle will kill him. However, since the spy can look around while hes uploading (for a last sniper) you need a good hiding spot, with cover, so you don't get rocketed. Also, if you happen to get near enough, a headshot with pretty much any melee weapon should kill him in 1 hit if hes fairly damaged. Look! A distraction! (Radicalace) This tactic probably annoys superspys the most, and is the easiest if you are the last one left, although it gives you less exp and gp than killing him. If you are the last one, and the spy is uploading, and you have low health, or know you can't kill him with a normal strategy, use this strategy: find a spot where you can see the superspy, but you can also run and hide, like the roof on Two Towers. Simply fire something that will scare him (a LAW, full auto weapon, or sniper rifle) and he will try to find you, unless hes looking at you at the time, which he probably isnt. Then, he'll try to kill you, and if you can run away, he won't notice he's out of time until it's too late! (haha) Warhead Ninja This is a trick paralizedeye had taught our clan: When the Super Spy is uploading the intel in Warhead, wondering where and what the heck you, the last person, are doing; you can be a ninja. What? A ninja? Yes, and this is how you do it. Hide in the sewers, at the steps. (Do not go too far back or you shall be rightfully nexowned!) The Super Spy is checking the window, making sure no sniper is getting away. In doing so, he is ninja'd in the face! =TunaliChao= Secret Snipespot in Snow Valley? Go to the Bravo side (The one without the tower) and follow the path on the left that has a wooden fence. Once you get behind the fence, you will see a rock and a tree. Using the various obstacles in the environment (fence, rock etc), get into the tree. You should be able to see the Spy's upload station from your position. Using your sniper rifle, you can shoot the Super Spy and he wont know your in the tree. He will think your behind the rock. If he shoots a rocket, you may get pushed out of the tree. If he comes to your position, he shouldn't be able to see you. Mr. SuperSpy, watch out!!! If the Super Spy is quite close to where the uploader is, why don't you try this? It usually takes a few seconds to have the uploader fall down. However, when it does come down, it can crush you. And as we all know, not even a fully armored Super Spy can survive a 5-ton uploader falling on you. Lead him to that spot where they uploader is. Make sure he stays there and he dosn't know about the uploader. Once the uploader drops, it will be too late for the Spy.